The Morphic Book
by KyuNano
Summary: The in-progress ginormous book on everything you need to know about Morphics. It explains everything that will be in the Kyu Nano and the Morphics story about Morphics in detail with some extra things I won't mention. A recipe of knowledge. Viola!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Basics of Morphics

Section 1- Simple Knowledge

1) All Morphics have the ears, tail, horns, ect. of the animal they represent

2) All Morphic females are born as males

3) There is a Morphic god/goddess for every type of animal

4) All Morphics can sing well

5) Morphics can learn magic

6) Morphics can turn into the animal they represent

7) The average Morphic female can have 18 babies at one time

8) Morphics have their own language

9) Morphics must worship the god/goddess that represents the same animal as them at least once a day and honor their specific habits

10) The Morphic kingdom is located on an uncharted, extremely large island

11) Morphics can run on water

12) Some Morphics live amongst humans and take care not to reveal their animal parts

13) Morphics are extremely protective of the environment

14) Morphic eating habits are similar to that of the animal they represent

15) Morphics can be born as well as created

16) Morphics crave new knowledge, making them very smart (or usually)


	2. Chapter 1 section 2

Chapter 1

The Basics of Morphics

Section 2-Animal Relations

One of the main things that make Morphics different from humans is their relations to other animals. As you most likely already know, Morphics have some animal body parts. Humans most certainly do not have these. There are more things we will discuss, such as their animal gods and goddesses. But we will learn more about them in a later section. For now, you'll only learn a small amount about them. Let's begin.

**The animal body parts-** Morphics have animal body parts. Some are special, some are common. Most Morphics have the ears and tail of the animal they represent. Let's use Lenrouh as an example. He is a cat Morphic. He has orange cat ears on top of his head, and an orange cat tail. The average Morphic has these features only, but there are exceptions. Some examples are the bird Morphics, who, instead of ears, usually have wings and a tail. The snake Morphic has only a tail. And lastly, there is no such thing as a monkey Morphic, for they consider those humans.

**Habits-** Morphics tend to have similar habits to the animal they represent. We'll use Lenrouh as an example again. He is a cat Morphic, so he sleeps a bit more than others and doesn't mind bathing in public (rarely done). He also has a similar diet. He eats mice and rats, and other small mammals. His interests are also like that of a cat in some instances. He has trouble not chasing a string dragged on the ground or jumping up to catch a falling feather.

**Gods/Goddesses-** There is a god or goddess for every animal in Morphic religion. Example: Traviere the horse, god of travel. Every Morphics has to do one thing each day that has something to do with the god/goddess of the animal they represent. Lenrouh will present an example once again. The god of cats is Flexital. He represents flexibility. So this means that Lenrouh must flex or stretch in some way during the day. Perhaps he'll crawl into a very tight space easily, or do something so simple as to stretch after a nap.

**Equalism-** Every Morphic must be kind to all animals, whether it is the one they represent or not. The only exception is when hunting another as food. But if a Morphic isn't hungry, it can't harm the animal. If a Morphic sees an animal dying on the street it will most likely bring it to a place where it will get better and maybe even keep it as a roommate (I hate to say the word "pet" because Morphics don't see animals like that. They see animals as their equals, kind of the way we see our friends and relatives compared to us. No greater, no less.)

**Language-** A Morphic can usually communicate with the animal it represents and understand what it says back. Lenrouh is probably tired of us using him, but he is the most well-known character so far. So when Lenrouh speaks to a cat using the Morphic language, he will understand it's answer ( but the cat must be taught the Morphic language, which is done easily. If it doesn't know it Lenrouh can speak cat using body language and mews.). An animal can only learn the Morphic language if taught by a Morphic representing it's species. This way the Morphic can communicate using the animal's communication system (it's like teaching a Spanish person French. The teacher speaks to the student is Spanish, but keeps the French words the same.)

**Transformation-** Morphics can transform into the animal they represent. All they have to do is stand the way that animal would stand (If Lenrouh were to transform, he would get on his hands and knees to stand like a cat.) and think of what they would look like as the animal. They are still able to speak while in this form.

That's all for now, I'll update when I figure more things out.


End file.
